


For Convenient Snacking

by syrupwit



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat, Wall Chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Sypha makes a discovery.





	For Convenient Snacking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_marquis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/gifts).



"Is that... chicken?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," said Sypha, chewing on a drumstick. "I found it in the wall. Do you want some? Careful, it's hot."

"How long has this tower been abandoned?"

Sypha looked to Alucard. "I don't know, a few centuries?"

"382 years," Alucard confirmed.

"And you're still eating that chicken? The dusty, apparently piping hot chicken that you just found lying around in the haunted tower? That is haunted? And cursed? By ghosts?"

Sypha shrugged. "Everyone knows that chicken doesn't go bad."

"She's right, Belmont." Alucard snagged a piece of the chicken. "You should eat. Keep your strength up."

Trevor stared at both of them for several moments, explosive rant blocked by the sheer force of his disbelief. His companions munched. The chicken smelled okay. He _was_ hungry.

Finally he said, "If we all get food poisoning, it's the vampire's fault," and reached for the other drumstick.


End file.
